Forbidden Lovers
by chi-deg
Summary: A fic written including the members of Dir en grey and various others. Some Yaoi...


Untitled (Ja1.doc)  
  
~Why, why do I always have to be so likeable, yet there is one, only one, who I will never get along with!? Who I will always hate.~ Shinya thought, lying in bed, the morning rays of sun just peeking in through his baby blue curtains. ~And if so, how come I love him so much?~ He slumped out up bed and stretched, yawning as he did, and made his way to his small bathroom. Looking in the reflection, his eyes darted over his skinny, pale, half naked body, and skimmed over his beautiful face. Groggily, he returned to his bedroom and picked up the clock on his dresser with a thin hand. "8:30, that's ok, I only have to be at work at. 8:45!!" He screamed, running to put on his pants, and put toast in the toaster at the same time. "I'm going to be laaaaaaate!!!" He yelled, throwing on his hair, and putting on his makeup in a rush. He kicked aside the clock, which he had dropped, and put on his shirt while hurrying out the front door into the hallway, a burnt piece of toast in his mouth. ********* Ugh, it was such a beautiful day, why was HE stuck inside? "This sucks." Kyo said, drooping his head. He cut his piece of salmon roughly, probably severing half of the edible parts, and slapped it on top of some rice. "THERE, sashimi." He said, exhausted, almost throwing the plate at Ayumi Hamasaki who was rushing by with an order of California rolls for the impatient couple waiting at the table nearest the entrance. The door flew open, and Shinya ran in puffing from exhaustion. "I'm sorry." He caught his breath, "that I'm late." The owner came out of the back room, yelling in slurred Japanese. Shinya bowed apologetically and spotted Kyo, who beckoned him over. Thankful to get away from his boss, Shinya joined Kyo, and put on an apron. "Aw Kyo, you look so kawaii in an apron!" Shinya smiled, taunting an already put off Kyo. Kyo raised his knife jokingly. "One of these days Shinya.. In your sleep!!" Shinya punched Kyo weakly on the arm and looked up across the table they were working at, smiling. His smile faded. Die was standing in front of him, but he wasn't making fun of Shinya as usual. In fact, he wasn't talking at all. The older redhead looked grave and he wasn't making eye contact. He was just staring at his piece of salmon, and cutting, hitting the fish hard with knife, as though every piece had the face of his worst enemy. "What's up with him?" Shinya said coldly, as if he didn't care. "I dunno." Kyo said, also looking up at Die, but with a look of worry. "He isn't his moronic, chauvinistic self today.watch." He added, and with enthusiasm said to Die, "Hey, Die! There are some really hot chicks standing out front in tank tops and short-shorts!" ..This only received a grunt. Shinya looked at Kyo. "Maybe he's sick?" Shinya suggested, tilting his head, and staring at Die. "Not that I care." He added, seeing Kyo with a raised eyebrow staring at him. "Oh, look, there's Toshiya!" He said, hastily changing the subject.  
  
Toshiya waved, and ran over, cheerful as usual. He was tall and slim, and very feminine looking. His blue hair shimmered in the light from the chandelier that was bolted to the roof. "It's such beautiful weather today! Don't you just wish you could be outside, kicking a soccer ball around?!" At the next cutting table, Emiru, a small, kawaii little man, was giggling at Toshiya, who had managed to get stuck in the process of tying on his apron. While Ryutaro, a black haired boy of around the same age, tried furiously to get Emiru's attention, Toshiya was standing beside Die, looking up at him, as though he was attempting to have a staring contest. "What do you want Toshiya?" Die growled, looking down at the blue haired man. "He speaks!!" Toshiya shouted, dancing around the tall man, childishly. "Leave me alone, why do you have to be so immature?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement because everyone thought so. Toshiya pouted. "Grow up Toshiya." It was Kaoru's voice coming from across the room. He made his way over to their table. Toshiya let out a squeak and hid behind Die, pretending to be scared of the older purple haired man. "Don't be mean!!" He yelled, and ran out the back door, to where the boss was calling from. Kaoru rolled his eyes. His dark, mysterious, eyes. He was almost as tall as Die, but was manlier somehow; he just seemed to have this aura about him. He hung out with Kyo and Die a lot, and back in grade 10 had also dyed his hair a wild colour, which got him a lot of looks from strangers. "Man," he started, taking a seat on the barstool beside Shinya, "I'll be happy when this damn summer is over." Knowing what reply the purple head wanted Shinya responded, "Why's that Kaoru-kun?" The older man rubbed his back. "Cause all this lifting is making my back ache like hell." He grunted, standing up, "Well, I better get back to work." And with that, he swept out of the front of the restaurant, leaving the three of them to their cutting. "What work?" Kyo said sarcastically to Shinya. "All I see that boy do around here, is complain, and order people around." ************  
  
Silence soon became very boring and soon the conversation was turned to work, and about the restaurant they worked in. "You know," Kyo began, "I don't know why else Kaoru would want to go back to school, I mean, half our grade works here anyways. It's not like we miss our friends. It's pretty sad that all we can amount to are waiters, and chefs." The others agreed. "Yeah, and I wonder why this restaurant is called 'Ichigo'. I feel like such a fruit wearing this around." Shinya said disgustedly, pointing at his bright-red apron that was decorated with gay cartoon strawberries. Emiru giggled. "I kinda like them." he blushed, looking down to his little pink platform sandals, which looked very uncomfortable. Just then, Namie Amuro strolled over, wearing an outfit that made her look more like a lawyer than an underpaid waitress. "Ugggh.Dark enough lipstick?? Guys aren't even supposed to wear lipstick. You should be more like Gackt." She said coldly, wrinkling her nose at Shinya. Shinya lowered his head as Toshiya entered the room behind them all. "Ugly enough face?? No ones supposed to be that disgusting looking." Toshiya mimicked to Amuro's back. She stood there for a minute, soundlessly mouthing like a goldfish, until she turned on her heel, and left to the front of the restaurant. Shinya blushed. "You didn't have to stick up for me." He said, looking back up at Totchi. "What are friends for?" the young man replied, his eyes twinkling. '~Friends?~ Shinya thought to himself. He had never really considered themselves friends. I mean, there was no one in the whole grade that hated him, but he had no real friends. He smiled back at Toshiya, and quickly looked down at his watch, to cover up the fact that he was blushing. "Well," he said, looking back up at the smiling blue-head, "Its 12:00, so I'm gunna take my lunch break." "Good idea!" Totchi grinned, and followed the younger man in taking off the fugly apron, and then went with him out into the front room. *************** Kozi soon took Shinya's empty spot at the table, and threw on the apron that Totchi had tossed away. "Hi!" He gestured at the group of friends. (Sorry, I just had to write gestured, teehee, I would have spelled it jestured, but yeah. ^^; --Chi) The others bowed, and passed him the bin of fish they were supposed to be cutting. "Hey, Kozi," Die began; this was only the second time he had talked all morning. "How's your band coming along?" he asked, his eyes still focused on a new piece of salmon. "Just fine." He answered, "We have to get a new singer though. Ever since Hiro got popular, he never shows for practice." "What about me!" Kyo shouted, a little too loud, everyone stared over at him. He quieted down. "C'mon! I can sing!!" Kozi looked a little hesitant. ".Well.I guess you could try out." He seemed to feel like Kyo could never be good enough for his precious band. Kyo apparently sensed this, and he said, "Oh well. I guess you could always ask. Gackt or something." He put on a puppydog face. "Are you kidding? That guy is never gunna amount to anything!" He yelled at Kyo. "He's so full of himself!" *************** Meanwhile, in front of the restaurant, Toshiya and Shinya were still trying to think of somewhere to go for lunch. "Why don't we try that new Chinese restaurant that opened last week?" Totchi suggested. "A sit-down place? Why don't we just go to a fast-food restaurant?" Shinya asked, tilting his head at the shorter man. Toshiya blushed. He turned away, and looked at his feet. "I dunno.. I just thought that maybe.." Shinya raised an eyebrow. "Ok." he said, puzzled. Toshiya held out his hand. Hesitantly, the younger man took it in his own and followed Toshiya, who was skipping ahead of him. Shinya felt really fruity running after a man who was almost as girly as he was. ~We must look like lesbians.~ He thought dimly to himself. Finally, they arrived at the restaurant and waited to be seated. Shinya looked down at his hand. "You can let go now Toshiya." He said quietly. The blue-head let go quickly, and bowed shortly at Shinya. Shinya looked puzzled still, he had never seen the childish man act this way. He pushed this thought to the side of his mind. Besides, he thought, it was just lunch. "Where do you wanna sit?" he asked the slightly older man casually. The waitress greeted them, bowed, and directed them to a dimly lit booth beside the window. Shinya watched as the children ran past, playing games or hiding from a frantic mother. He suddenly realized the other man staring at him, and he looked over blushing slightly. Toshiya looked sort of dazed, as he stared into the Shinya's dark beautiful eyes. "Uh.Toshiya?" He waved his hand in front of the blue head. "Hmm??" Toshiya said sleepily. His eyes snapped open, and he looked down and grabbed a menu off the table. He studied it fiercely, knowing that Shinya was still staring at him curiously. ~Look away. Please look away!~ Toshiya thought to himself, still reading the menu. Shinya still stared; he tilted his head to one side, then back again, and thought. ~Wow. I never noticed how cute this guy is!~ He smiled. ~His femine little figure, his delicate face. I feel like reaching out and touching it, it looks so soft!~ He sat up, shocked. ~Could I be falling for Toshiya?!~ ************* The bell on the front door rang. Die looked up from where he was and snorted with disgust. Toshiya and Shinya had just walked in, laughing and.. Holding hands?!? He couldn't believe it. He blinked and stared at Shinya's left hand, which was loosely holding Toshiya's right hand. He blinked again, but this time it was to hold back the tears. They came frolicking over to where Die was serving food. "Hi Die!" Totchi giggled happily smiling from ear to ear. Die turned away and grunted to return the greeting. Shinya raised an eyebrow, and dropped Toshiya's hand. ~Why is Die being so weird today? On a normal day he would run up and punch me on the arm.~ He recalled, thinking of all the bruises he had because of this. ~Oh well, I guess it's better this way.~ He thought, but he couldn't help feeling a bit guilty, even though he didn't know why. ************ Kaoru pushed open the door to his apaato. "What?? Oh, Kyo, are you stalking me again?" He looked at the small man sitting patiently on his couch. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" The yellow head asked, not answering the older man's question. "Sure, you wanna crash on the couch, or share the room with me?" He added with a hint of mystery in his eyes. "Uh. nah, it's alright, I'll stay out here." He replied, completely missing the look Kaoru had given him. "So, anyways, why are you staying here?" The older man asked, taking a seat beside Kyo. "Die's in that mood again, I don't really want to bother him." He spread over the whole couch, and laid his legs in Kaoru's lap. "What do you think is the matter with that guy these days?" He asked. "Who cares, as long as he's not bugging me with his sad love life stories anymore." The purple head answered, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "I'm gunna go out onto the balcony for this." And he walked out the door, onto the small landing. Kyo scrambled off the couch and chased after Kaoru. "What do you mean sad love life stories?" He questioned, trying to not sound that interested. "You know, about how Shinya dumped him, and how- ." He was cut off. "What do you mean Shinya dumped him? They weren't going out!" Kyo was getting frantic. "Well, not dumped, but he just went off with Toshiya, instead of liking Die." He stared at the blank look on the little man's face. "You did know that Die has like always liked Shinya. Didn't you?" "Oh, of course." The yellow head's face fell. ~Of course I knew that, but I didn't know he was so serious about it. So that's why he's been acting dead these last days.~ Kyo suddenly felt very lonely. His best friend was in love with his other best friend, but that best friend liked someone else! He slumped down on the floor and crossed his legs, pouting. "Aww.Kyo-chan." Kaoru began, sitting down beside the little kawaii man. Kyo pouted even more. "Don't call me that! Just 'cause I'm younger than you doesn't mean--." he was stopped shortly by Kaoru's laughing voice. "You don't have to be so sensitive." he stood up, "you kawaii little man." "Ah!! Jackass! Get back here!" Kyo began to chase Kaoru round and round his apaato, until they both collapsed once more onto the floor, and Kyo punched Kaoru in the arm. "I still mean it." Kaoru said laughing and rolling over, his hands on his stomache. Kyo stuck his tongue out, but it was in vain. The older man had already fallen asleep. ~Aha! Someone actually fell asleep before me.gar... jerk .kawaii.I'm not--...~ he thought to himself, but he fell asleep before he could finish thinking. **************** Kyo awoke to the smell of bacon frying in the pan. He jumped up, and ran over to where Kaoru stood. "BOO!" he screamed over the purple head's shoulder. He jumped a foot. "AH! Fuck Kyo! Don't do that!" he screamed putting the spatula down on the counter. "That's for calling me kawaii." Kyo said coolly, and picked a piece of bacon out of the pan and dropped it in his mouth. He licked his lips. Kaoru stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "How the hell did you do that? You know, you never cease to amaze me." He said, sitting down at the table and getting out the newspaper. "That's all? You're just gunna read your newspaper?" the younger man stared. "What do you mean?" Kaoru answered. "You don't..do anything at all on a Saturday morning but read? Man, you'll never cease to amaze me. You know, I could be doing something now.or someone.." he said thoughtfully, looking at Kaoru. "Maybe. But not now, I'm reading." He said, teasing Kyo. "Oh come on! You know you want to! All the other kids are doin' it!" Kyo said pouting at Kaoru cutely. "Just because you're so cute doesn't mean you can lure people into having sex with you. Well, not everyone falls for that you know. I'm not one of those people.OK FINE!" he said exasperated, and he was pulled by Kyo into the bedroom. **************** Die was walking through the park, trying to get things off his mind. ~Will I ever be able to speak my true feelings? Shinya will never know I love him unless I say something, but he seems so happy when he's with Toshiya, I don't want to break him up, just because of me! Wait, what am I saying? I'll do anything; Toshiya hasn't gone through what I've been through. It's just a crush, he'll get over him.~ He continued walking and muttering to himself, that he walked right into someone going the opposite way. Being tall, he didn't fall over, but the other man, being slightly shorter fell right down on his bum, and dropped his bags. Die came out of his thoughts. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry let me help you up!" He reached down and helped the smaller man up. He picked up the man's bags, and handed them over, embarrassed. "That's okay," said the other man, in a deep voice. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Die bowed and began to walk off, but the other man called him from behind. "Wait, you look so familiar! Ah! Where do I know you from?" the other man said, racking his brain for the right name. "Daisuke ne! Hai, I remember now." Die looked puzzled. He certainly didn't remember. *************** Shinya sat on his futon, reading a book. Well he wasn't really reading it, just staring blankly at the pages, trying to take it in. He sighed and put the book down. "Who am I kidding?" He said aloud. "I don't love Toshiya. I love Die." **************** Kyo limped out of the bedroom. "Well, that was satisfying." He said, picking up his coat. "If you don't mind, I have to go now. There's some shopping that needs to be done." Kaoru laughed. "Oh, I feel loved now. No, more like used." He joked. "Alright Kyo, see you tomorrow." He said, beckoning forwards and opening the door with a bow. "M'lady." Kyo pouted. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He said, and he left. Now Kaoru was alone, left to do what he pleased on this beautiful morning. "Hmm." He said to himself. "I think I'll go shopping too. It can't hurt. Besides I've got lots of money. Bling bling." He laughed, and put on his toque. *************** Toshiya hugged his pillow, just waking up. ~Mm, what a lovely day.~ He thought, looking out the window at the bright blue sky. He slowly got out of bed, and stood beside it, peering down at the people carrying shopping bags, and strollers, and all kinds of stuff. ~I'm so happy. I've got Shinya all to myself! I live a perfect life!~ He sighed happily, and went to get dressed. In an unusual outfit, Toshiya left his apaato. He hadn't even bothered to do his hair. He wore a cute pair of low-rise jeans, a tank top and tennis shoes. A very different outfit for the sexy, young, man. Groups of teenage girls stared and giggled as he walked past, muttering things like "He's sexy!" and "I wouldn't say no to him." He laughed, wanting to yell, "I'm sorry world!! This boy is taken!" But he didn't, and left the girls to dream about him, and wonder if they would ever see him again. ~Where should I go on such a wonderful day?~ He thought to himself, looking around at the crowded streets of Tokyo. He suddenly felt a rumble in his stomache. "I need food." He thought. ***************** Having finally remembered who he had bumped into, Die sat with his old friend in a restaurant. "So tell me, Kirito, what have you been up to these days?" Die asked, stirring his drink. "Well, nothing really. Since I left in year 6 I've had to make new friends and it's really hard you know? Transferring to another school." He said, sighing. "It's great to be back here for the summer though. I missed you guys so much! Does Kaoru still go to your school?" he asked, looking up from the menu. Die looked at him thoughtfully. "Oh, riiiiight, you had a crush on that boy. what a jerk he was to you." Kirito looked back down to the menu. "So, he still goes to your school?" He repeated. "Hai, he works in the same restaurant as me too. A lot of your old friends work there; it's the only place that would accept us." He said laughing. Kirito laughed too, and the waiter came over. "Made up your minds?" He asked, rather rudely. Die looked at him with a glare that said, 'I'm a foot taller than you and could beat your ass.' "Hai, I'll have the bacon and eggs." He said coldly. The waiter looked taken aback. "And for you sir?" He asked a bit more politely. Kirito giggled. "I'll have the bacon and eggs too." He said, trying to look at the waiter with a glare too, although he only came across as slightly constipated. Die laughed once more. ~I missed Kirito.~ He thought, remembering all the fun times they had. He looked out the window at the sidewalk in front of the small restaurant. Groups of people bustled by, but none that he knew. Kirito was staring at him. "Die-san??" He said, poking the taller man on the shoulder. "Hmm?" Die said, looking around. "Oh, sorry," he began, "It's just so great to see you again, and remember all the things we did. "Yea, you're right." He said, "I never had that much fun with any of the friends I met in Kyoto, they're all stuck up." ******************* Shinya got up from his futon. He picked up the phone and called Toshiya's cell phone number slowly. Ok, this was it. He had to tell Toshiya that he loved Die more. "Hey, this is Toshiya. I must have left my cell at home! Sorry! Leave a message ok?!" It was an answering message. "Uhm, hi Toshiya, it's Shinya, I've got something to tell you, so call me back when you get this ok? See ya." He said, hesitating to tell him over the phone. He put the phone down, and got dressed. ~I guess I can always walk around.~ He thought. He left, not knowing where he was really going. He walked around the mall, but it was boring. This stupid truth that was pressuring his brain was really troubling. He had to find Toshiya. "Shinya!!" there was a voice calling him from behind. He turned around, and saw Toshiya running towards him. ~That was weird.~ He thought laughing. "Hi." He said softly. The blue- head looked at him. "I'm so sorry Shinya!" he started, "I didn't hear my phone go off! What did you want to tell me?" He said, tilting his head. "This is really hard for me to say, Toshiya-sama." ~Oh, crap, how do I say this?!~ "Well, uhm, you know how I liked Die before?" He asked quietly. Toshiya stared. He nodded solemnly, knowing what he was going to say. Why else would he have used -Sama? "Well," Shinya started again, "I still have feelings for him." Toshiya's eyes started to water, but he blinked the tears away. "Ok." He said sadly, and he turned around and walked off. Shinya felt the worst he ever had before. "I'm so sorry Toshiya." He whispered, sitting down on a bench to cry. A couple minutes later he got off the hard wooden surface and left the dreary mall, to walk around some more. He wiped his eyes. ~How could I have done that to him? I guess now I can be with Die-san. If he still wants me. What a short relationship that was. ~ He stopped in his tracks. Looking back where he had just walked by, he tensed up. Die was sitting with someone who he didn't recognize. He blinked and started hyperventilating. "Die-san." He said to himself, "Am I too late?"  
  
*************** Die blinked. "What the hell." he said aloud. Kirito looked up. "What Die-san?" "I swear I just saw Shinya. Oh my god, he saw us." He breathed, closing his eyes. "Uhm, what's so bad about that?" Kirito questioned, tilting his head. "You wouldn't understand." He sighed. ~Maybe I don't either.~ ******************* Kyo walked around the mall, his hands full of bags. He put them down to look at something. A little black shirt with BA-TSU written on it. "This is cute." He said aloud, looking at the price tag. He took it to the counter, and gave the sales lady his money, which was quickly deteriorating. He walked out of the store, and looked at the little ice cream stand. He went over and put his bags down to once more get his wallet out and watch the money disappear from his little purse. ~Oh well.~ He thought, wondering what else he could buy. He strolled casually out of the mall, and sat down on a little bench. Licking at his ice cream he looked around. Everyone looked so cheerful, but there, there was one face that stood out. One face that was crying. He looked closer. ~Toshiya?!?~ He called him over. Toshiya slumped towards Kyo, wiping furiously at his eyes to clear the tears. "What happened?!" Kyo asked, furrowing his brow. "Shinya. dumped.me." He said between quiet sobs. Kyo just looked sympathetically at him. "For Die." The blue-head continued. Kyo's ears went back, and his eyes widened. ~Die, what have you done?~ He thought. He knew this somehow traced back to him. ****************** Kaoru got into the elevator. He pressed 7, and stood still as the small room went up to his floor. Just as he stepped out his cell phone rang. "Oh, come on Kyo, I'm not doing that again." He said looking down. His eyes widened. "Toshiya?" He said taken aback. "Why is Toshiya calling me?" He picked up his phone. "Moshi moshi?" He said curiously into the small device. "Hi Kaoru-kun." Was the reply. "What do you want Toshiya?" Kaoru asked, he had heard the pleading tone in Toshiya's voice. "Want to help me out?" The younger man asked. "What are you thinking?" He said, opening the door to his apaato. ***************** Die and Kirito left the restaurant about noon, said goodbye, and each went their separate ways. Die was still thinking about Shinya. ~Maybe he didn't see us.~ He thought hopefully. He walked back to Kyo's and his apartment. Going up to his floor, he turned the key in the lock, and pushed the door open weakly. He peered around the corner when he heard someone in the kitchen. "Kyo-san?" He called. "Hai." Kyo's voice called out. Die looked puzzled. "Why are you home? And cooking for that matter." He said in a surprised tone to the small man standing over the cutting board. Kyo turned around and set two sandwiches on the table. He motioned to Die to sit down, and the older man did so, still looking at Kyo with a puzzled expression. "So, what's the occasion?" Die said sarcastically. It was a rare sight to see Kyo cooking. "Shut up and eat." Kyo said. He was still fumed from hearing about Toshiya. Die looked at Kyo. "What the hell do you think you're doing telling my what to do." He said, although he bit into the sandwich anyways. "I called Shinya." "Oh god." Die whispered to himself. "Damn straight." Kyo said, tossing his hair from his eyes. "He tells me that he saw you with another person." He finished, taking another bit of his sandwich. "What's your point?" Die said, wondering why this was a big deal. "He saw you two about 10 minutes after he broke up with Toshiya." He continued. Die's heart brightened. ~He broke up with Toshiya?~ "So?" He muttered. Kyo sighed. "Don't you get it? He broke up with Totchi to be with you." He said, shaking his head. Die's eyes widened. "Really?" he said, a little to cheerfully. Kyo blinked. "Well, you better get patching things up. He thinks you love that guy you were with." Die's ears went back. "Kirito!?" He said in disbelief. "I never felt anything for Kirito! We were best friends like 6 years ago!" Kyo stared at Die. "Kirito." He repeated, sighing. "Uhm, yea, you knew him?" Die questioned, scratching his ear. "Oh, I knew him." Kyo replied, putting down his sandwich. ***************** Toshiya stepped onto the cold tiles in his front hall. This plan was going to work well. Very well. **************** Die was in his room. He picked up his phone and dialed Shinya's number. "Come on. pick up!" he shouted at the phone. An answering machine. "Damn." He said, punching a pillow. "Hi Shinya. It's Die, uhm, I'm really sorry, that was Kirito from year 6, and we were best friends. There's nothing between us." He didn't know how to end it. "Uhm, Shinya. aishiteru." He hung up. Shinya sat beside his answering machine, his eyes wide, and full of tears. *************** Kaoru sat there on his couch, watching the T.V. He changed the channel and sighed at the toothpaste commercial. ~This might work.~ He thought. ~And if it does, I can have the one I love.~ He stood up, and picked up the remote, turning off the T.V. he slowly slumped into his room, and laid out his clothes for the next day. The outfit was perfect. He was perfect. So why did he feel like he did? He didn't understand why he couldn't have the one he loved. He did everything right, he looked great, he was nice to the other man, he always complemented him. But yet, yet the younger man loved someone else. ~What does he see in him.~ He folded the clothes, and placed them softly on him rocking chair. He turned on his stereo, and sung to the song quietly, as he sat down. He picked up his guitar and strummed at it. "It sounds ok." He said to himself, changing the subject in his head. There was a thump as if someone was jumping around on the floor above him, and he plugged his earphones into the stereo. Continuing to play, he sighed, and looked around. It would all come nicely into place. It had to. *************** Shinya sat at home, still staring at his answering machine. ~Die said he loved me.~ He thought, astonished. No one had ever said that before, more to the point, someone who he loved back. ~Maybe I should call him.~ He thought, gulping. "Ok." He said, reassuring himself. He picked up the phone and pressed "memory, 5." Die's number flashed on the little screen, and then started dialing. Die picked up the phone quickly. He had been waiting beside it this whole time. He turned off his movie, and looked at the screen. "Terachi Shinya." It read. "M-m-moshi moshi?" He stuttered, trying to disguise his hopefulness. "Uh. Hi Die. It's Shinya." The younger man answered slowly. "I know. About today-." Shinya cut him off. "It's ok, I know about Kirito. You said so on the message and Kyo told me after you called." He replied. ~So that's where Kyo went.~ "Kyo went over to your house?" Die said, astonished. "No," Shinya answered, "He buzzed, and told me over the intercom, but I didn't answer." "Oh." Die answered, lacking something to say. Shinya sniffed. "Are you crying Shin-chan?" Die asked, afraid he had hurt the younger man. "You said you loved me." Die was silent. "Did you mean it?" The young man questioned slowly. Die nodded, even though he knew Shinya couldn't see him. "Yes, Shinya-kun, I love you." A tear rolled down Shinya's soft cheek. "I love you too Die-san." He said. He blew a kiss, and hung up. Die loved him; he was so happy. He collapsed onto the bed. Die would never hurt him. *************** Toshiya sat on his bed. He didn't feel like crying anyways. The young man stared at the white walls, with a blank look. All he could think of was revenge. But he wasn't that kind of person. He finally decided he would pretend like nothing had happened. No one would know. No one except Kaoru, unless Shinya had told people. ~That stupid jerk. I bet he told people.~ He thought. ~No, what am I saying?! I love him! I'd do anything to get him back.~ He drifted to sleep, snuggling tight to his pillow. He had barely a dream that night, hoping that there was some way to have the one he loved. ************* Sunday was a blur of nothingness. Everyone sat around, watched T.V., and daydreamed. They all knew that the next day was just another day. One more day back to work, friends, and enemies. Toshiya unplugged his phone. Now no one could get through to him. He could sleep all day. Kyo did likewise, pulling the covers up over his head and sleeping soundly until about 5 o'clock when he woke up to have some dinner. This day was a resting period for everyone. At the end of the day, most would lie out their clothes for the next morning and set their alarm clocks so that they actually went off, and no one was late. Shinya lied down on his couch and took out a book. It was too comfortable to get up. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, when he could see Die. Then. he would also have to see Toshiya. He saw the crying face in his mind. "Toshiya will get over it." He assured himself, and he lied down the book, and turned on the TV. Who wanted to read on a day like this? Well, him for one, but he decided to do something he could keep his mind on. ************* The next day, not bothering to wake up, Shinya ran in to the restaurant late again, and bustled over to the table before his boss heard him enter. "Yo, yo, yo!" He shouted, taking off his jacket and swinging on an apron. The other people at the table just stared. Shinya sweat dropped. "Ok, never mind." He started; he changed the subject. "So, anyone seen Die today?" He asked, grinning. Kyo looked up, shaking his head and laughing. "He's in the back room, you dazed gay-boy." He said, pointing to the storage room. Shinya pinched Kyo's shoulder, and ran gaily out the door. Kyo rubbed his shoulder and shook his head some more. Shinya skipped into the back room and saw Die standing there muttering to himself. He let out a sigh, and Shinya saw his breath come out in frozen waves. "It's cold isn't it?" Shinya said, looking around the freezer. Die jumped, and then blushed. "Shinya-san..." He said, kind of embarrassed from the previous days. "Aren't you glad to see me?" Shinya said pouting. Die grinned. "Of course I am Shinya." He said laughing. He leaned over and kissed the younger man on the cheek. Shinya blushed. ~Ah. why am I blushing!!~ He thought, furious with himself for acting so immature. Shinya smiled back at Die and laughed. "What's so funny?" Die asked, unpacking another case of seaweed. "Nothing, it's just that I'm nervous to be around you, yet we've known each other for so long." He laughed again. Die laughed too. "I know what you mean." He started. "So Shinya. want to go out for dinner tonight?" Shinya looked at Die. He looked so confident, but why shouldn't he? "I'd love to." Shinya replied kissing Die once on the shoulder, and returning to the table with Kyo. ************** Die was getting ready for his date with Shinya. "I better look good." He said aloud, looking in the mirror. He was wearing dressy-ish pants and some random shirt that he pulled out of the back of the closet and had to dust off. It had been a long time since he'd been on a date, and he was kind of nervous. "What the hell am I thinking? I've got nothing to worry about, I'll just be myself." He said to his reflection. "But, myself is always hurting Shinya. How can he still like me? After all I've done to him." He suddenly felt less confident. "Oh well," He said, "Let's go." He left the house, and opened the door to his car slowly, and turned the key in the ignition. ************ Shinya checked his watch. "Please don't stand me up!" He said, watching the second hand click past the 12. Almost immediately, the phone rang. He picked it up quickly. He listened for a second. "No, it's ok, I'll be right down. ok... see you in a second!" He hung up the phone, checked the mirror once more, and ran out the door, locking it as he went, and pushed the down arrow on the elevator. ************ The phone rang again, but it was left un-touched on the counter. It rang a couple more times, until the caller gave up. Something flashed on the caller id screen, but no one left a message. 3 blocks away Toshiya put down his phone, and picked up a stuffed bear from his bed. He hugged it tightly, and cried. *********** Die held the door open for Shinya, who jumped in the passenger's side, a little too enthusiastically. Die examined Shinya from the driver seat. "Wow, Shinya you look beautiful." He said, closing his mouth. Shinya blushed. "Thanks you look great too." He said. Die blushed too. "I made reservations for us at that French restaurant near my house." He said, not being able to remember the name. Shinya couldn't either. All he knew was that it was very fancy, and very expensive. The car pulled to a stop in front of the door, and once again Die rushed over to open the door for the stunning younger man. Shinya held up his skirt as to not trip, and stepped out of the car like a famous actress. Die looked at him still, stunned once more by the man's beauty. Shinya laughed. "It's ok, I got the door." Die was struggling to get around people in order to be a real gentleman and open the door. He seemed to be trying to open all the doors he saw for the young man, but people were bustling about, and he just sighed. Shinya laughed again, and opened the door for Die, who walked through but was careful to open the inside door for Shinya. The waiter greeted them, and scowled because they started holding hands. "Do you have a reservation sir?" He asked coldly. Die took a piece of paper out of his pocket and laid it on the little table. "Yes I do." He retorted, just as coldly. The waiter studied it closely as if he expected it to be forged. He finally nodded, sniffed, and led them to a table. Shinya looked at the man's back as he walked away and stuck out his tongue, getting a lot of odd looks from the people already at tables. "So, this is nice, Die." He said, looking around at all the rich people who were looking at Die's red hair, astonished. The evening went well; they ordered their meals, had some cheap wine, ate their meals, and were just leaving when someone walked up to Shinya and said, "Oh, excuse me lady, my wife was wondering where you got your dress." Die scowled and glared at the man, while Shinya answered in his manliest voice, "I got it at Ba-tsu." The man looked taken aback. He stuttered, and then walked back to his wife. Die and Shinya laughed really loudly, and Shinya pointed to the back seat of the car saying, "Do you mind if I change? This dress is kind of leather." Die handed him the keys, and tried to contain himself from looking in the car window at the naked young man. A couple minutes later he returned, zippering up the top pouch of his purse. Die stared. "Do you want to go watch a movie?" He asked more confidently than ever. "Dinner and a movie." Shinya considered it. "Don't you think that's a little old-fashioned?" He asked the redhead. Die looked at him more. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, not knowing at all. Shinya took off down the street towards the park. Die shouted and then started running after him, finally caught up and tackled the younger man to the ground. They rolled around for about 5 seconds before coming to halt. Die looked down at Shinya from where he was, semi-straddling the younger man. Shinya reached up and brushed a stray strand of scarlet hair away from Die's face. Without thinking, Shinya pulled Die's face close to his and looked into his eyes. Die looked anxious, he could tell. He opened his mouth slowly and pulled Die farther into a kiss. Die shut his eyes, because if he kept them open he might faint. He kissed back as best as he could, but the smaller man somehow overpowered him and they rolled over once more, making Shinya on top. They broke apart and Die caught his breath, having not expected that from the younger man. Shinya smiled, "want to go back to my place?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. Die couldn't say anything. He hadn't expected Shinya to make the first move. Now he felt stupid. That was his whole plan; making the first move. "Uhm, yea okay." He answered. Shinya stared. "You don't want to do you?" he asked, turning away. ~Damn it, I'm just making this night worse, it's okay that he doesn't love me.~ he thought dimly to himself. "What?? Oh yea I do Shinya!" Die stuttered, smacking himself for not making that clear. Shinya looked back shyly. "Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to get into a relationship that wouldn't last. "Of course! I'm just mad because I was going to make the first move." He said, pulling a squashed rose out of his coat pocket. "This was for you, but uhh." he trailed off, giving Shinya the little red flower. Shinya's eyes watered. "I'm sorry Die-kun!" He said, "I'm sorry I wrecked your perfect date!" Die laughed. "Perfect, it wasn't perfect. and it's not over yet is it?" He winked. Shinya laughed a bit too and got up, extending his arm out to Die and pulling him onto his feet. The redhead put his arm around Shinya's waist and led him to his car, making sure to open the door. They arrived at Shinya's apaato a couple minutes later, and the younger man opened the door and let Die in. He had never let anyone but the plumber and Kaoru into his house before, and he glanced around nervously making sure that everything was tidy. Die looked around, and laughed at how everything was neat and matched, rather than at his place, how everything was a mess all the time, and he didn't care what colour it was. "Want to watch a movie?" Shinya said, opening a little cabinet under the TV. "Dinner and a movie?" Die replied. "Isn't that a bit old-fashioned?" Shinya laughed, and drew closer to Die. "Well, what did you have in mind fancy boy?" Die looked towards the bedroom, and Shinya followed his gaze. "After you." He said, pushing the door open. 


End file.
